Their Story
by Funeral Of A Friend
Summary: Teddy and Victoire. From the start of their relationship until the very end.
1. Chapter 1

Victoire Weasley was starting her seventh year at Hogwarts and Teddy Lupin his seventh as well. It was early summer, and everybody was at Shell Cottage to celebrate Victoire's birthday. They were sitting overlooking the sea, talking as friends did. They were both a lot older than most of The Weasleys and Co. "Tor, I need to ask you something,"

"Okay, what?"

"There's this girl that I really like. But she doesn't seem to notice me. What should I do?"

Victoire frowned and took his hand in hers. "Come on, I want to show you something,"

They walked over down an old fisherman's path to the ocean. Victoire sat on a rock and stared out to sea. All Teddy could look at was her. For the past year he had struggled with feelings for her. Not wanting to tell anybody, she was practically his cousin. It would just be weird.

"Teddy, will you tell me more about this girl?"

Teddy blushed and said, "Well, I've known her all of my life. But she just sees me as a friend. It's really annoying cos for a while know I've loved her. But, oh well,"

Victoire turned and saw Teddy was staring at her. She blushed and said, "I don't suppose this girl has famous parents, uncles and aunts?"

"Yeah, yeah she does."

"And does she perhaps have blonde hair that falls to her back?"

Teddy nodded and whispered into her ear, "I've dealt with it before; I'll deal with it again,"

Victoire smiled and kissed him. He responded warmly and they stood interlocked, thoughts flashing through their heads. Teddy was thinking how lucky he was now. Victoire suddenly realised who she was kissing. She pulled away and said, "Oh shit! What've I just done?"

She turned her back on him and ran back to the cottage. Teddy ran after her calling her name. "Tor, Tor wait!"

That evening at dinner, Victoire hardly spoke and every smile was a forced one. Teddy was sitting opposite her and no matter what he tried; she would not speak to him or even look at him. As soon as the meal was over, Victoire excused herself and went up to her room. Ginny came and sat down by him. "Teddy, what've you done that've made Victoire so upset?"

"How do you know it's me?"

"Teddy, don't be a dickhead. She comes back inside after being with you and won't speak to anybody,"

"Promise you won't tell anybody?"

"Promise,"

"Well, last year I realised I loved her. And not like I love the rest of you. Anyway, I managed to tell her and we kissed. Then she ran off crying!"

"Who started the kiss?"

"Her,"

"Teddy, you need to sort this out,"

"Bu-"

"But nothing. I'll distract everybody else; you go upstairs and talk to her."

"Thanks Ginny," He gave her a fleeting hug and ran upstairs. He heard Ginny suggesting they move outside.

He knocked on the door and heard Victoire scream, "Fuck off Teddy!"

"Please, I just want to apologize," he spoke softly. Not wanting to disturb her already fragile mood.

Victoire opened the door and he walked into her room. She walked over and slapped him. "That's for being such a twat!"

"W-what!"

She pulled him close and said, "This is _my_ apology," she kissed him. He broke away and said.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh come on, you love me. I like you what else is to it?"

He sat down on her bed and she sat down beside him. He held her hands and looked into her perfect face, "Tor, I-I don't think that this will work,"

"And why not?"

"We're both tipped to become Head Boy and Girl respectively. Imagine the rumours!"

"Really! Well I don't care. I just want to be with you?"

"How long have you had feelings for me?"

"Ever since you dated Emily Morson,"

"But that was in our third year!"

"And you?"

"Last year," They gazed into each others faces and leaned together. Too soon there was a knock at the door and Dominique and Fleur walked in. Teddy immediately stood up and said, "See you later, I gotta go!"

He smiled at Fleur and Dominique and walked away. Dominique ran off after him and Fleur sat down beside Victoire. "Vell?"

"Well what?"

"Vas 'e a good kisser?"

"Mum!" Victoire blushed a deep red and whispered, "How long have you known?"

"I am not une imbecile you know. I can see 'ow you two look at each uzzer,"

"Well, the kiss was amazing!"

Victoire hugged her mum and together they walked outside where the rest of the family were.

The next day, when Victoire woke up, she smiled. She was really dating Teddy Lupin, she had but one thought in her head. She walked along the corridor to where she knew Teddy was sleeping. She knocked on the door and went in; she saw that Teddy was still fast asleep. She sat down on the bed beside him and kissed his forehead.

Teddy opened his eyes and jumped, "SHIT! Victoire, please don't do that ever again!"

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Oh yeah," he kissed her.

"Happy birthday Tor," she smiled and flung her arms around him.

There was a loud banging sound and the door flew open, George Weasley stood there staring. "Err, whoops. Victoire, come on down, everybody's waiting!" Victoire nodded and the three of them walked downstairs.

By lunchtime, Victoire had raunchy ideas going through her head. She was sitting by Teddy and Louis, her brother. Without attracting any attention, she slid her hand under the table. She waited until Teddy reached for a glass of water, as he reached; she put her hand on the inside of his thigh. The result was immediate. Teddy jerked and the water flew everywhere! Everybody burst into laughter and Fleur gave her daughter an odd look; she smiled innocently back. Teddy glared at her and sat down, his face and hair bright red. She waited once more for Teddy to reach out, this time for a bowl of salad. Once more she slid her hand up his thigh and once more he jerked. The bowl tipped over and the salad spilt over Teddy's jacket. Bright red again, he excused himself from the table.

Now, Ginny and George gave Victoire strange looks as well but again she ignored them. Soon however, she felt bad and said that she needed the toilet. She walked up the staircase to find Teddy waiting for her. She grinned and he scowled, "You didn't have to do that,"

"No, but I wanted to,"

He walked into the bathroom and she followed. He took off his shirt and began to clean it, when it was respectable he tried to leave. Instead, he found Victoire blocking his way. "Teddy, we're both of age you know,"

"I know,"

"I was wondering if you'd like to…you know,"

Teddy grinned and locked the door behind him.

Half an hour later, Victoire and Teddy were scrambling to put their clothes back on. Victoire's neck was covered in love bites, her hair was messed up and her dress was wrinkled. Teddy fared no better, his suit looked like it had been pulled through a bush. As Victoire put her bra back on, Teddy laughed, "That was the best thing I have ever done,"

"You know I think I might just have to agree with you,"

There was a knock at the door and Harry called in, "Teddy, are you okay?"

Their eyes widened and Teddy answered, "Yeah, just feeling a bit sick,"

"Can I come in?"

"Nah, really I'm fine,"

"Okay, come down soon. And could you help us find Victoire she said she was going to the toilet and didn't come back."

"Yeah, sure!"

When Teddy turned around, Victoire was fully clothed looking through her pockets. "Crap! I don't have my wand on me, you?"

Teddy shook his head, "They won't ask any questions," he opened the door to see Ginny with her arms folded.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!"

"Didn't what?"

"Teddy, don't talk bollocks. Victoire, Victoire are you in there," She barged past Teddy and groaned. Victoire turned bright red and Teddy growled.

"You won't tell a soul Ginny,"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll let slip who it was that destroyed the living room,"

Ginny grinned, "My lips are sealed,"

She walked back down the stairs and Victoire asked, "What did she do?"

"Played Quidditch in the living room, fucking trashed it!"

They grinned and walked downstairs. They met Bill half way down, he took one look at the two of them and grabbed Teddy and threw him against the wall, Victoire screamed, "If you ever touch my daughter again, I will kill you personally!"

"Dad! Dad let go of him!" Bill hurled Teddy away and looked at Victoire,

"Dad please, it was just a stupid idea of mine!"

"It was _your_ idea!"

"Please dad, don't tell anyone!"

Bill sighed and walked up to his room. Teddy was bleeding from the lip but stood up and ran after Bill. Victoire burst into tears and ran back into the bathroom.

A few hours later, there was a knock at the door. "What?"

"Tor, please could you come with me,"

Victoire opened the door and Teddy led her to her bedroom. They sat down on the bed and Victoire burst into tears again, "T-Teddy, I-I'm s-so sorry!" He wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay; I told everybody that we were just messing about."

"W-what about dad?"

"I told him the truth,"

Victoire moaned and rested her head onto Teddy's shoulder. He put his arms around her and kissed the top her of her head. She looked up into Teddy's eyes and whispered, "Fancy g-going to be early?" He nodded and ran over to lock the door.

The next morning, Teddy woke up with Victoire's head on his chest. He stroked her hair and she giggled softly. "What?"

"We've been dating less than a day and we've already had sex twice,"

"Wow that is quite impressive isn't it?"

"Wanna make it three times?"

"Umm…no. Toire, your dad apologized for hitting me, but he'd go psycho if he caught us having sex again!"

"Spoilsport," Teddy slapped her arm and began to dress. Victoire pulled a thong and bra on and stood up.

"I've already seen it you know. You don't really need to hide it,"

The look Victoire gave Teddy shut him up. She pulled her dressing gown and they hurried downstairs. "Morning you two,"

"Hi mum," Fleur smiled at her daughter and motioned for them to go outside with her. Teddy looked at Victoire and she smiled back nervously. They followed Fleur outside to where Bill was sitting.

"Right let's cut to it. I have no power to stop you shagging my daughter. But please could you have the decency not to show yourselves afterwards looking like that!"

Victoire stared and Teddy's mouth was open. Both of them were expecting to be murdered. Bill stood up and left. Fleur spoke this time, "Teddy, I for von do not like ze idea of my daughter zleeping wiz zomebody."

"Mum, please stop blaming Teddy!"

Fleur stared at her daughter's sudden outbreak. "I suggested we have sex. Not him, he was just there!"

"Err, fine, fine. But what your fazzer said iz right. Restrain yourselves for a while," She smiled weakly and walked off. Teddy hugged Victoire tightly and whispered, "Thank you for getting the blame off of me!"

"Pleasure," She giggled and kissed him. He smiled and they walked back inside.

In no time at all, school was starting again. Families were rushing everywhere to say their goodbyes. Teddy ran through the crowd to try and find Victoire. He found her sitting with her friends. "Tor, please can I speak to you quickly!"

"Sure Teddy,"

She got up and followed him through to an empty compartment. He closed the door behind them and pulled down the blind, "I need to ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are you happy being my girlfriend?"

"Oh Teddy! Haven't I made that obvious?" she flung her arms around him and he kissed her. He moved his hands to the window behind her and pulled down the curtain. She slid her's under his shirt and Teddy's eyes widened. They broke apart at the sound of the door opening. "Whoops sorry. OH MY GOD!"

"Hello James," Victoire spoke coldly to her cousin, James Potter.

"What are you two doing?"

"I'm just saying goodbye to Tor. Um, I might drop out like Harry did; you know to be an auror."

"_Sure you are Teddy, I believe you!_" James said, sarcastically.

"James!" James jumped and ran away.

After he had left, Victoire threw herself into Teddy's arms. "Ah well, now everybody knows," Teddy sighed before kissing her. As the train jerked into life beneath them, they went their separate ways. This however ended up being the Head's carriage. Both had neglected to tell the other that they were heads. Teddy sat down only to find his best friend smirking at him. Peter Thomas was the son of Dean and Parvati Thomas. "Oi, bug off. Head's only!"

"I saw you kissing somebody,"

"And?"

"Who was it?"

Teddy's eyes flickered to the seat opposite him to where Victoire was setting the prefects jobs. "No way!"

"Way,"

"Nice one,"

"Don't tell,"

"Only if I can stay in here,"

"Fine," Teddy spoke through gritted teeth and Peter winked. And so, that ended Victoire and Teddy's afternoon, all Teddy could do was send her some smouldering looks that made her blush. Eventually, Peter said he needed to change. As soon as he left, Teddy leapt up and said, "_Blockado_!"

"What?"

"Creates an invisible blockade, so we can have some time alone."

"We are not shagging on the train!"

"Aww why not?"

"Duh, if we're caught we'll be laughing stock, lose headship, possibly be expelled and my dad will kill you,"

Teddy's face fell and he pointed his wand at the door. The rest of the journey past without much conversation. When they got off, they both went to get a carriage with their friends. Teddy found Peter sitting with Abigail Stock and Fred Weasley. He hurried over and hopped up into the seat by Fred. Fred turned and said to him, "You realize that by tomorrow, you will have received howlers from Bill and Grandma. Not to mention letters from the rest of my family,"

"Cheers Fred, but Bill already knows," Fred laughed as their carriage trundled along to Hogwarts.

After the feast, Flitwick called for silence. "Ladies, and Gentlemen, welcome to another year of teaching at Hogwarts. This year we have a new Charms teacher, Professor Edgecombe. She will be staying with us for this year before moving back to Beauxbatons. I would also like to point out our new Head Boy and Girl, Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley. Now, chop chop, warm beds await your arrival."

Victoire was shepherding first years to the common room when Teddy caught up with her. Albus, Rose and seven other had been sorted into Gryffindor. He saw Albus already deep in conversation with a blonde boy he recognized to be Scorpius Malfoy. He grabbed Victoire's hand and dragged her through a fake wall. "Teddy! What are you doing?!"

"I want to apologise, I guess that I was taking you for advantage. I am really sorry,"

"That's fine. Oh and err… Well the Head Boy and Girl get their own dorm."

"Are you joking?"

"No, it's off the forth floor, just say _Indecisive_ to the portrait of the crazy man and horse and it'll open up,"

"What are we waiting for?"

He picked her up and carried her bridal style to the forth floor. Due to the Marauder's Map that Teddy had been given, they made it there without anybody seeing them.

"_Indecisive_!"

"It certainly is," the horse was speaking. "Don't worry, I'm completely crazy!"

Teddy stared at it before looking at the room he had walked into, "Shoot!"

It was a large circular room with a large window overlooking the mountains. There were two staircases leading off the main room. "We won't need one of those," Victoire muttered.

Teddy grinned and put her down. A noise behind them made them both jump, "Harry told me that you're an item now. Just don't be idiots or anything,"

"Neville! How could you accuse us of those crimes?"

"I heard you two shagged twice within a day,"

Teddy laughed and said, "Don't be stupid. Night Neville,"

"Night Teddy, night Victoire."

They bade him goodnight before climbing up one of the staircases. "Wow!" The bedroom was a large, circular room that had a large double-bed in the centre. "Do you want to use it?"

"Teddy! Not yet! But I don't mind tomorrow morning if you wake me up early,"

"Nah, let's give it a while now. Neither of us can afford for you to get pregnant."

"Yeah, good point,"


	2. Love And Hate

Victoire woke up in Teddy's embrace. He had his arms wrapped around her, she gently shook him awake and he smiled weakly. "First day of the seventh year! Ready?" Victoire stood up and began to change. Teddy smiled and grabbed a shirt, together they walked downstairs to breakfast. When Neville came round to distribute the timetables, Peter and one of Victoire's friends, Isabelle came to speak to them. Teddy checked his timetable against Victoire's. Unsurprisingly, once more they had nearly every lesson together. The only time when they would be apart was when Victoire had Arithmency; Teddy had Care of Magical Creatures. Both thought the others subject to be a waste of time.

Actually, what Teddy had told James on the train was fairly true. His goals were either to be an auror or to work in the Department of Magical Sports. Victoire however wanted to go and work in Gringotts like both of her parents did. The four of them stood up and walked down into the dungeons for Potions.

When they arrived, Professor Quintus opened the door and beckoned them inside. He was a middle-aged man. He was very nice and fairly lax. The four of them sat around one of the three tables. "Welcome back all. To start this term off, we're gonna make the Draught of Living Death. I won't tell you how to make it, no books. This will be a test purely from memory. All the ingredients you'll need are in the cupboard. Begin!" Teddy and Peter stared at Quintus while everybody else stood up and hurried to the cupboard.

Forty-five minutes later, Quintus cried, "Stop!" Everybody stopped and looked at him. He walked around looking into everybody's cauldrons. "This has shown to me that you all have great potential. But, the best potion is… Victoire Weasley's!" Victoire blushed and Quintus clapped her.

That evening, Isabelle and Victoire were whispering in a corner while Teddy played Abigail at chess. "So, you're properly dating her now?"

"Yep. Rook to E5." His rook destroyed a pawn and she scowled.

"I thought you liked me?"

"As a friend, yes," he prodded his bishop forward and said, "Checkmate. Anyway, you don't like me do you?"

"No, but it's always nice to have somebody lusting after you," They both smiled and Teddy pointed.

"He lusts you,"

"No!"

"He's liked you for ages,"

"No, ah ah. There's no way that Fred Weasley fancies me!"

"You keep on believing that," he stood up and walked out of the common room. "Night Abi,"

He jumped down and began to walk through the corridors to his room. He reached the portrait and said, "_Indecisive_," the horse laughed and swung inwards. He sat down and stared out over the lake. The moon was reflected on the surface, rippling with the waves. There was a sound behind him and he jumped up.

"Fuck! Tor, still don't do that!"

"Sorry Teddy." She sat down; he noticed she was looking miserable.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he sat on the arm of her chair and clasped her hand with his.

"You never were a very good liar Tor,"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course,"

"So why did Abigail say that you love her?"

"SHE WHAT!"

"She told me that you still loved her and that I was a stupid bitch to have thought otherwise," Teddy stood up and raced back to the common room. He jumped out the passage to see Abigail sitting in a chair smiling sweetly at him.

"I knew that you'd be back. Lover,"

"_Stupefy_!"

There was a bang and Abigail was thrown into the wall. "Ooh, temper!"

"I thought you were my friend,"

"I thought I was going to be your girlfriend!"

"When did I ever suggest to you that?"

Abigail drew her wand and shouted, "_Sectumsempra_!" Teddy dropped to the floor and said, "I'm sorry that you thought what you did, but I love Victoire now,"

"Now?"

"Okay, for the past year"

"But you don't love her! You love me!"

"FUCK OFF! I love Tor more than anything else in the world,"

"Except me?"

"Goodbye,"

Teddy stormed out of the room and straight into Victoire. "Oh Teddy. I was so stupid to have believed her!"

"You were listening?"

"I thought you were going to attack her,"

"The problem would've been,"

"Teddy shut up and kiss me," He bent down and enveloped her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss.

"_Sectumsempra_! _Sectumsempra_! _Sectumsempra_!" Teddy fell to the floor, his back covered in blood.

"If I can't have him nobody can!"

Abigail smiled and walked back into the common room. Teddy was motionless and Victoire screamed. She hugged him and burst into tears. There was a commotion behind her and Peter and Isabelle appeared at the head of the Gryffindors. "Victoire what the? Shit, what happened to Teddy?"

"I- I- It was Abigail,"

The three of them lifted Teddy up and carried him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey gasped when she saw Teddy and instantly whisked him away. Some time later; Victoire sat by his bed, sobbing into a tissue. Isabelle and Peter had gone back to bed as soon as they knew Teddy would be fine. Madam Pomfrey had fixed Teddy's wounds but he would still have a scar or two. However, she had not been able to revive him. But she said he would be fine by the morning. Despite all her efforts she had been unable to move Victoire so she had given up and gone back to her office.

Teddy's eyes fluttered briefly then he sat up sharply. Victoire threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh Teddy, I was so worried!"

"Where am I?"

"Peter, Bella and I took you to the Hospital Wing when that bitch attacked you,"

"What's the time?"

"Two-thirty,"

"You've been here for three and half hours?"

"Mmhmm,"

"Thank you so much Tor," He hugged her as Madam Pomfrey came hurrying over.

"If you're awake then you might as well go and get some sleep."

"Okay," Teddy and Victoire walked back to their room. As soon as they reached the bed, Victoire kissed Teddy as passionately as she could. He was taken aback but responded anyway. When they broke apart, Victoire said,

"What are you gonna do about Abigail?"

"At this moment, all I care about is a girl sitting on a bed next to me," Victoire flung herself back at Teddy.

The next day, Isabelle and Victoire were looking at Professor Edgecombe's face. Teddy whispered into their ears, "That was Hermione,"

"You're joking?"

"Nah, Harry said it was because she betrayed the D.A."

"Wanker,"

"Language Bella, I'm sure she had a good reason,"

Fred Weasley turned around and said, "I heard she was scared. Bitch,"

"MR WEASLEY! What is it that is so important?"

"Sorry Miss, we were just laughing about how my aunt rather destroyed your complexion."

Professor Edgecombe went very red and said in a deathly quiet voice, "Seventy points from Gryffindor and a week's detention," Fred groaned.

However, from then on, many more people were laughing about Professor Edgecombe and her inexplicable acne problem. Fred came back one evening from his detention laughing his head off. "What is it?" Teddy looked rather bemused seeing his friend laughing for no reason.

"Well, Professor Edgecombe flipped at me again. I asked her why she didn't get rid of her spots, I asked her is she enjoying having '_sneak'_ implanted on her face," Teddy burst out laughing and clapped Fred on the back.

"Nice one mate. Your dad would be proud,"

"Yeah but would mum?"

"Yup, she'll just laugh like she always does."

"Fine but if she's angry, you get the blame," The two of them laughed again and walked over to where Isabelle was sitting.

"Isabelle! Have you seen my girlfriend?"

"Why? Do you really need to stick your tongue down her throat again?"

There was a noise from the portrait-hole and the three of them turned around, "Bella! What I do with my boyfriend doesn't concern you!"

"Err I am your best friend!"

"Ladies, calm down. I'm sure Teddy and Victoire can be alone again soon,"

"Shut up Fred,"

"Nah, but seriously. Do you know what happened to Abi?" Teddy scowled and Victoire looked sad.

"Yeah. Apparently she left, no-one knows where to, but I asked Neville and he said she wasn't 'feeling liked'. No guesses why,"

"Shame, I was stating to like her,"

Victoire giggled and Fred smiled to.

In the next few weeks, the seventh-years began to feel the pressure as they received more and more work. Fred, Teddy and Victoire were going to the Burrow for Christmas. On the day before they were due to leave, a surprise letter arrived.

_Dear Fred, Teddy and Victoire,_

_Hope that everything is well with you. Harry is coming to pick you up tomorrow at four. See you then!_

_Grandma!_

"Why's Harry coming?"

"Dunno; don't suppose it can be good though can it?"

"We'll find out I reckon,"

"Night Teddy, Night Toire,"

"Night Fred," The two of them made the trek back to there room. Yes there were perks of being the head boy and girl. But then, they were relied on for almost everything. As they settled in for the night, Teddy thought about how the entire Weasley family know knew that he was dating Victoire. He was almost scared about seeing all of them!

The next morning, Teddy and Fred were sitting in the Great Hall, when Harry walked through the door. "Harry!"

"Hey Fred, hey Teddy."

"Why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to Teddy,"

"Okay, about what?"

"About a certain Abigail Stock. I don't know how best to put this but, she committed suicide a few days ago. She left a message saying, '_I hate you Teddy_'. Do you have any idea why she would leave that?"

"She was a psychopath. When she found out that I was dating Tor, she half killed me. And when I told her I didn't love her, it looks like she killed herself!"

"Thanks. Where's Tor?"

"Coming, I think," At that moment, Victoire hurried into the hall. Harry stood up and hugged her. Then the four of them walked to the boundaries and disapparated.

On Christmas Day, Victoire woke up next to Teddy. She had persuaded Dominique to share a room with James so that she and Teddy could be together. "Merry Christmas Tor,"

"Fancy an early present?"

"Oh if you insist!"

Teddy pointed his wand at the door and the lock clicked. He kissed Victoire and she responded warmly. They broke apart and Teddy passed Victoire a small ornate box. "Look inside" Victoire opened the box and gave a squeal of happiness. Inside was a necklace that looked as if it was made from diamonds. Teddy fastened it around her neck and kissed her.

"I'll take it that you like it?"

"Oh Teddy, I love it!"

"Come on, let's go downstairs,"

They walked down to see Fred and his sister Roxanne who was in her sixth year sitting by the fire. "Merry Christmas you two," they sat down; Victoire perched on Teddy's lap.

"Oh, hello."

"Hey Tor, what's that around your neck?"

Roxanne looked at the necklace and gasped, "Oh my god! It's beautiful! Who got it for you?"

"I did," Roxanne smirked at Teddy and said, "No really,"

"Oi, he did,"

"It must've cost a fortune. I didn't realise you two were that serious,"

A voice from behind them made them all jump, "Who's serious?"

Bill appeared with Charlie and Dominique, "Oh, Victoire and Teddy,"

Charlie smiled and said, "What's this?" he had come back especially for Christmas, being unable to return in the summer.

"Oh, Teddy and I are dating,"

"I wish you all the luck," Victoire hugged her uncle and Dominique gasped at the necklace as well.

"Oh Teddy. Why didn't you get me something like that as well?"

"Oh, sorry Niki. But your sister is my girlfriend, remember? And let's face it, you and I aren't actually related,"

"Still-" Dominique carried on muttering while Teddy and Fred walked outside with Roxanne and Victoire following at a distance, giggling loudly.

They reached the woods and walked to a secluded spot. Fred sat on a log and Teddy waited for Victoire and Roxanne to catch up. "I suppose none of you know why we're here?" The three of them shook their heads.

"Roxanne, this doesn't really mean much to you but, Abigail loved me. Fred loved her, she loved me and I loved Tor. I just thought I'd clear everything up before anybody else asked questions," Fred bowed his head and Victoire was looking pissed off, Roxanne simply looked confused.

"Tor, I need to speak to you," he grabbed her hand and led her further through the woods. Soon they came out into the muggle village. Teddy led Victoire to a small green by the church and sat down on a bench.

"Did you have to bring anybody but Fred?"

"No, but I needed to speak to you anyway."

"It's Christmas Day, people will wonder where we've been," Teddy kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes and he kissed her again. He wrapped his arms around her and hers to him. As they broke apart, Victoire's eyes were glistening with tears.

"Are those happy tears?"

"Oh Teddy! Of course they are!" He smiled and stood up, "Come on, we need to get back," Victoire leapt into his arms and hugged him. When they arrived back at the Burrow, Fred and Roxanne ran out to greet them. "Have fun?"

"Perhaps,"


End file.
